


尾巴

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 包里东西不多，装的是他的衣服。还有一条尾巴。方星现吁了口气，把包的拉链拉开了。





	尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年10月17日。

“在想什么…”方星现有点烦恼地看着镜子。  
他刚冲干净了身上沐浴露的泡泡，那气味让他忍不住遐想。洗澡比想象中得快得多，现在他站在盥洗台前，戴上眼镜，身上的水珠正不断往浴室地板上滴去，他对着镜子抓了抓头发，胃里有些微微的骚动。  
快点擦干把衣服穿上吧。方星现的目光又瞥向了放在马桶盖子上的旅行包。  
包里东西不多，装的是他的衣服。  
还有一条尾巴。方星现吁了口气，把包的拉链拉开了。

 

\------

 

“你怎么洗了这么久？”柳济鸿正在快速给电视换台，手里拿着遥控器惊讶地看着才从浴室里出来的方星现。  
方星现不回答，他的手正把自己身上的大号T恤下摆往下拉，即使它已经盖住了他的大部分大腿。  
好在浴室门口到床边的距离并不长，他很快就走到了。方星现跳到了那团被子上，把柳济鸿手里的遥控器抽出来扔到了一边，就像柳济鸿也用同样的方法拿走了他的眼镜一般。  
“哎呀，这么着急是做什么。”  
话虽如此说，他们却已经在接吻了。方星现决定早早把握时机，免得对方有时间评价自己现在的打扮，他还没想到要怎么正经地解释。  
柳济鸿伸手去摸床头柜上的遥控器，终于把电视关掉了，电视的声音比较吵，算得上一种妨碍，这个时候他还不想——  
在他分神去关掉电视的这会儿，方星现已经掌握了主动权，不仅掀开了被子，手也伸到了他的睡衣里。柳济鸿被碰得有些发痒，也有点没搞懂为什么今晚如此着急，这小子好像在遮掩什么，但他的视野已经被凑近的那个毛茸茸脑袋占据了一大半。柳济鸿索性不去想了，方星现一言不发的亲吻让他有点难以招架，他决定专心应对。  
就当他也抚摸着方星现的腰侧，让对方自然地把他推在枕头上时，突然有种奇怪的触感从膝盖内侧扫过，紧接着，他的手也摸到了。  
等等。  
柳济鸿突然紧张了起来，以职业选手的反应速度一把抓住了那根毛绒绒的……尾巴？这玩意为什么长在人的身后？从刚才开始就不吭声的方星现被这一扯居然还在他耳边“嗯…”了一声。  
这一声让柳济鸿像触电般松开了那条尾巴，转而揪住T恤后领把自己身上的男孩拎开了。  
“这是什么？”  
他终于看到了刚才方星现一直在隐藏的东西，一根瓶刷一样还有点卷曲的尾巴，半棕半白，不长不短，此时正好搭在自己的大腿内侧。  
柳济鸿突然不想知道这个东西是怎么安在方星现身后的了。

 

“是尾巴啊。”  
方星现笑了，也不再像刚才那般遮遮掩掩地害臊，可能是因为他们的身体现在依旧紧贴在一起，而两个人腿间的反应比空气中的沉默要诚实得多。他索性把自己的T恤脱掉，一边回到之前接吻的主题，一边伸手去撩柳济鸿的衣服。  
“你…要带着这个……吗？”柳济鸿的呼吸有点快，他现在已经感觉到方星现为了方便这条尾巴的存在，T恤下面并未再穿裤子。  
“除非你现在把它拿出来。”方星现闭着眼睛轻轻啃咬着柳济鸿的肩膀，“我把它放进去可费了番功夫呢。”  
那你为什么要这么做？柳济鸿无奈地想。  
但他不至于真的去把它拔下来。柳济鸿不敢想象方星现独自在浴室里把尾巴那端的东西塞进某个地方的样子，但那个场景，在他不敢想的时候就已经迅速在他的脑海中成型了一半——他的喉咙干渴得就像被炭火烘烤过一般，猛然加重的呼吸也因为渴望而变得灼热。  
早有预谋的方星现比想象中更热情地在邀请着他。  
他看上去也并不那么胸有成竹，似乎还在等着回答。  
柳济鸿一狠心，把手边的安全套包装撕开了。

\--------

事情如何发展到这一步。  
柳济鸿觉得今天自己一直在错过主动权，不知道方星没戴眼镜现在能不能看清自己表情，他自食其果的复杂的心情在眼前迫在眉睫的情况下显得不堪一击。  
一开始他以为自己是在迁就对方的心血来潮，可现在他糟糕地感觉到自己似乎并不反感这条尾巴，相反时不时想起它就会让柳济鸿身体一阵发麻。  
要是现在有面镜子……  
不。柳济鸿内心挣扎着摆脱了这个念头，自己光想想都已经能浮现的这个画面，他更不想亲眼看到。  
平日里惯用的、寻常不过的那种洗发香波的味道随着还没完全擦干的发梢不轻不重地环绕在他的周围，此时混合着他们之间说不清的气息，变得潮湿而古怪，现实感正从发热的头脑中迅速褪离。  
柳济鸿觉得自己恍若身处失重梦境，只有床单、枕头和能拥抱住的人，才显得真实。

他想着要舒展自己的脊椎；那条尾巴时不时就会蹭到他屈起的右腿；方星现的喘息就打在他前胸赤裸的皮肤上；他额前的头发时而被抓住又被松开；而在被侵入和被抚慰的双重快感之中，他好像也这样抓住了方星现的背。

\-------

方星现很投入，但又不是太专心。事情好像脱离了他的预想。以前从未戴过这种道具，让他感觉现在的处境颇有些两面为难。  
之前在浴室地板上给自己扩张就已经足够困难，他纠结了半天到底要不要把这个派上用场，可是都买了带来了，一个捉弄恋人的游戏会这么复杂吗。  
事实证明是他想得太简单。戴上这个尾巴这不仅仅是捉弄对方而已，现在柳济鸿反倒是看不到这个鬼道具，表现和平时没什么两样了，而他自己却在饱受折磨。  
尾巴那一头的塞子他也没有买得很夸张。能固定住就行了，方星现本来是这么想的，但是如今仿佛被两面夹击，让他几乎有点后悔自己异想天开。  
并非因为这个道具有多么要命，而是体内未曾消失的填充感总是令他回想起刚才在浴室里给自己装上这个尾巴的过程，而那个时候为了放松自己，他想的是……

艰难困苦的方星现攀住了柳济鸿的肩膀，吸着气，他的视线模糊不清，以至于近在眼前的面孔都令他看不真切。他有时像在接纳，有时又在给予。  
面颊发烫，不断的喘息和吞咽都没有让他的情况好上太多。  
顾得上接吻吗，他都没办法好好欣赏柳济鸿的反应，也不确定自己是不是发出了呻吟。  
因为他正在驱赶自己脑海中危险的——他好像刚在还在驱赶，现在却在主动迎接那些，画面。  
方星现有点无助地停顿了一阵。他想从不安稳的兴奋中镇定自己，却恰逢柳济鸿的手不知有意无意从尾椎后摸到了那支尾巴。他的心脏骤然被抓紧了。对方发红的眼眶，他的幻想，耳边的喘息，以及当下的真实。在这片迷乱之中，他咬住的是自己的嘴唇，而柳济鸿的指腹压到了他半个小时前碰过的地方，那时他曾经用自己的手指替代他的恋人。  
“嘶……”方星现努力眨了眨眼，舔着不断被呼吸打湿却仍然觉得干燥的下唇，“济鸿哥……”  
柳济鸿的脸颊似乎和他一样烫，但却非常温暖和柔软，那双多次看向他的眼睛，此刻正因为同样的欲望而明暗不定。  
“…在想什么…星现…”看清了他的不专心，又似乎只是无意，柳济鸿叹息般轻飘飘的话语甚至不像一个问句，他的呼吸也非常紊乱，这句话也在颠簸中变得支离破碎。  
“没…呜……”陷入漩涡前的方星现，除了拼命吸气之外什么也无法回答了。  
有断续的吻落在他的嘴角，方星现不再努力抵抗，他闭上眼睛，加深了这个亲吻，放任自己跌入了幻想的湍流之中。

 

\-------

“你这小子，真行啊，买这种东西也不怕被人发现？”  
柳济鸿把眼镜找给了缩在被子里不肯动的方星现，塞到了他的鼻梁上。  
“是哥老是这么叫我的，我以为你喜欢呢。”方星现打着呵欠，乖乖把头凑过来，让眼镜能顺利戴上。终于恢复正常视力的他呵呵地笑了起来，整个人往床的这边窜了一窜。  
柳济鸿没说自己喜不喜欢，他发觉那个尾巴还戴在方星现身上：“去，去拿下来。”  
“下次哥你来戴吧？”这小子越发蹬鼻子上脸，像只软体动物一样扒在他身上不说，多不靠谱的建议也开始往外提了。  
柳济鸿现在却很难真的生气。是的，他根本不想打人，他哼哼着抓住了那根今晚闹事颇多的狗尾巴，顺势一扯。  
“你这个威尔士柯基狗崽子！”  
“啊啊啊———”威尔士方星现一个浑身激灵，迅速躲开往旁边逃去，他跳下床，挂着尾巴冲进了浴室。  
“穿衣服！！！”柳济鸿生气的声音在他背后回荡。

-The End-


End file.
